1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is generally related to kitchenware, and more particularly, to a device for processing a food item, such as for chopping garlic or onion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices used to grate, grind, mince, or chop or otherwise process food items or ingredients for cooking typically suffer from being hard to clean and inconvenient to use. Furthermore, to adjust the degree at which food items are chopped or minced is usually difficult to control using manual devices. Therefore, to control the degree of grating, chopping, grinding, or mincing, users generally turn to electrical and complicated food processors that are expensive and require additional time and effort for cleaning. Furthermore, such devices take valuable space for storage when in use, which otherwise can be used to store other items. Other devices such as graters are typically difficult to use and control with respect to the degree of grating, and expose a user to sharp portions of the grater.